Naruto: Saigai to Aijo
by Rei Haruno -Sakura no Imooto
Summary: Madara's butt has been kicked and Kabuto runs back into hiding. The war has just ended and instead of killing each other or going back to Konoha, the two have chosen to just simply run away. Will the two find time to hear their soundless confessions?
1. Starting Over

Translates to 'Naruto –Disaster and Affection–', this is going to be my first ninja world story!

Whahaha! This will start at my hypothesized ending of the Fourth Great Shinobi War.

Hope I can keep up with this!

I heard MK is going to finish Naruto now (sadly)… so I have to improvise my own way of doing things…

I might as well DEFY his ending and continue on!

No copyright infringement intended… PEACE, MK!

I am still reading the manga… so alterations will be done in further chapters depending on the Canon story…

**DISCLAIMER: **I DO **NOT** OWN NARUTO. EVERY **RIGHT** BELONGS TO **MK** AND WHAT'S **LEFT** BELONGS TO **ME**.

**WARNINGS: **NINJA VIOLENCE AND SOME BASHINGS, I GUESS. SHOUNEN AI… OC **ALERT**!

++CURRENT MANGA CHAPTER = 538++

— NARUTO –SAIGAI TO AIJO- —

**Summary**: Madara's butt has been kicked and Kabuto runs back into hiding. The war has just ended and instead of killing each other or going back to Konoha, the two have chosen to just simply run away. Somehow relieved from their tragic lives, will the two find some time to hear each other's soundless confessions? SasuNaru. .

— NARUTO –SAIGAI TO AIJO- —

The resurrection jutsu has been deactivated and all the Zetsu clones have been defeated. At the death of their leader, Uchiha Madara, the Akatsuki has finally perished. All bodies of honorable ninjas have been buried accordingly and they are all sealed with special jutsus and guarded by specially trained ANBUs. The survivors are taking a warm welcome from their own villages.

But the Konohagakure's hero has not been found yet. After the victory, the supposedly next Hokage Uzumaki Naruto has abruptly disappeared from the sight of the world. Even his so-called enemy, Uchiha Sasuke, goes missing as well. It's been one and a half days now since the victory and the ninjas are now busy in raiding the lands not for enemy forces… but for the whole world's hero.

The night has come and the unnamed forest is getting cold again. The bonfire is slowly burning the twigs and there lies sweet potatoes above the sizzling flames. A familiar voice speaks as he shrugs before the tree, "Any minute now, those sweet potatoes will be cooked. Heheh, I didn't think starting fire the conventional way would be so hard!" He scratches the back of his head with a hand and his _seatmate_ grunts, "Hn." Then he straightens and stares at the flames like what his friend is doing… as it sways violently with the chilly wind. Then the one beside him speaks, "What are you planning to do next… Naruto?"

**NARUTO –SAIGAI TO AIJO-**

**REI HARUNO –SAKURA NO IMOOTO**

**CHAPTER 1: STARTING OVER**

"I don't know, Sasuke." Naruto answers and drops his head, "I'm still trying to protect you from Konoha. And I'm still trying to protect the elders from you. I have to keep you away for now… safe from everything else." Sasuke grunts again and reaches out for his sweet potato. Since his shirt has been tattered by the fight yesterday, he doesn't have any choice but to wear Naruto's orange-black jacket… keeping it closed because of the chilly weather inside the forest. Naruto is only in his black tees and orange pants… enduring the coldness kept by those shining green leaves.

Sasuke blows on it a bit and starts eating, filling in his hunger from the post-war hours. Naruto watches him eat… taking note of even the smallest movements Sasuke do. Sasuke then shoots a glare at him and the blond says as he reaches for the sweet potato with his eyes breaking contact, "It's just a little… uhm… nice to think that you're seating beside me right now. We haven't been together for three years. I kind'a missed this."

The raven refuses to answer and just continues eating the sweet potato. Naruto then stares at the sweet potato… restraining himself from saying how happy he really is deep inside. He's together with his so-called brother… like what he had been trying to accomplish for more than three years now. However, it's not a very celebrating season. He just turned himself into a nukenin (missing ninja) in order to protect his 'brother', his friends and the elders… forgetting his ultimate dream for good…

Something gets into his mind and he turns to Sasuke, "I just remembered something. How about we go to Amegakure (Hidden Rain) for now?" The raven looks at him and then back to the sweet potato as he says, "Consider me bound." Naruto twitches… and smiles. He gazes at the potato and says, "We'll be heading to Amegakure. You better prepare for a more exhausting walk, Sasuke."

"I'm fine." Sasuke answers and Naruto looks at Sasuke's dirty face. Sasuke have been wounded and pressured so much in that last round of fighting. And he doesn't heal as quickly as Naruto does… and to be honest, he's not even healing at all. The blond eyes at him with sympathy… _'Sasuke, I just want to help you.'_ He then pouts to the side, "Okay then. I'll just carry you when you cannot walk anymore." Sasuke then glares at him, "You wouldn't dare."

"Oh, I will." Naruto snickers as he bites the hot sweet potato. That's a heartfelt snicker back there… it's been three years since he has last pissed the raven off… over a small thing. Sasuke gazes back at his sweet potato and displaces his anger at every bite. Naruto then looks at Sasuke… at his somewhat angry face. Naruto bears a smile and stares at Sasuke's face longer… that has eventually lost the anger. The blond savors the moment… finally seeing Sasuke again without any hatred in those onyx eyes…

"Quit staring."

—

**Hokage Tower, Konohagakure, Hi no Kuni**

—

"Gugh, I thought that brat has finally matured!" A fist slams to the wooden table… hardly racking the paper works and tea set above it. Her blonde ponytails sways as she angrily fling around, getting all disappointed with the ANBUs before her, "Listen to me, we need to find Naruto as soon as possible. The whole world will not leave its hero unwelcomed! Now go and find him!" The ANBUs nod and leave with a puff of smoke. She dumps herself at her seat and her oversized breasts move with the impact. She massages her temples and growls after, "Shizune!"

"Hai! Tsunade-sama!" Her dark-haired assistant comes to her side and she speaks with an utter headache, "Call on Kakashi. I'm giving him a mission." Shizune nods and runs out the room with Tonton in her arms. Tsunade sighs… _'Naruto, where are you?'_ At least, Konoha has finally recovered from Pain's attack days ago. There are now multiple structures and the primary buildings are back to operations. However, the Hokage's Tower is never a tower. It is just a two storey building for now. Besides, Tsunade has a bigger pain in the ass right now…

Actually, the feudal lords would love to see Naruto and they will be giving him the greatest award for a ninja… which do have a name that is too long to be stated either. And as much as how Tsunade would love to hug Naruto, those _understanding_ feudal lords wants Naruto to be presented before them as soon as possible. They are pressuring every kage to immediately _capture_ the hero, Uzumaki Naruto, and the _enemy_, Uchiha Sasuke. And Konoha can't just let the other countries get those two, now can it?

"Godaime." A puff of smoke appears and there comes Kakashi, "Shizune said you have a mission for me." She fixes her position and places her elbows on the table, fingers laced before her face, "The ANBUs are taking too long to find Naruto. I'm giving you the same mission along with Haruno Sakura, Hyuuga Hinata and Inuzuka Kiba. If things happen, I will be sending Yuuhi Kurenai, Nara Shikamaru, Yamato and Sai to help. Just notify me before things get worst."

"You think Naruto's with Sasuke?" Kakashi says and Tsunade grunts, "Hm. Naruto will be protecting Sasuke from the Allied Shinobi Forces. I guess that is why he can't be found right now." She lifts her face and looks at Kakashi, "Listen carefully, Kakashi. Make sure you bring those two alive. Incapacitate them if you must."

"Incapacitate? Godaime—" Kakashi tries to question Tsunade but then she whispers, "You know how hard-headed Naruto and Sasuke can get. That's why I am assigning YOU to this mission. You are those two's sensei. Sasuke might have change a bit but I know you can still manage." Kakashi closes his eyes in realization… and opens them again, "I will, Godaime."

"Godaime Hokage-sama." An ANBU shows up before them and Tsunade eyes at him with a little anger… for showing up without notice. But the ANBU can care less about that… as she reports hastily, "We have just received a statement from the feudal lords to be relayed to you. Some villagers of the Yu no Kuni (Hot Spring Country) have seen Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto together. And the statement is…"

—

**Some part in the Yu no Kuni forested areas**

—

"Okay, right now, we are here at Yu no Kuni." Naruto taps a twig at a point at the poorly drawn map at the ground before them. Sasuke grunts in agreement and then Naruto points to another spot… way further from the first point, "Amegakure lies here." He draws a line from the symbol of Yugakure (Hidden Hot Springs) to the symbol of Amegakure on the map he has drawn with the help from Sasuke, running through the symbols of Otogakure (Hidden Sound), Takigakure (Hidden Waterfall), and lastly Kusagakure (Hidden Grass), "So we have to… either go all the way through Otogakure, Takigakure, Kusagakure and finally reach Amegakure…" He draws another line from the symbol of Yugakure to Amegakure, this time ramming through the representation of the Hi no Kuni (Fire Country), "Or stealth through Hi no Kuni till we reach Amegakure."

"If we're going through Konohagakure, we'll be doing a suicide…" Sasuke answers, "Like what you planned to do before." Naruto twitches and chuckles a little, "Ah yeah, well forget that. I just realized more things—"

"While training. I've heard about that." Sasuke snaps and Naruto drops his head and feels a little dispirited, "I'm sorry." Sasuke glances at the sad blond and he grabs the twig from Naruto's hand, "We'll just go from here through the bordering nations of Hi no Kuni. We'll be making a lot of stop-over's so we can gather small info about the movements of the Allied Shinobi Forces. They won't stop until they see my corpse. And we also have to walk to avoid raising suspicion around."

"Okay." The blond agrees and Sasuke stands and ruins the loose soil, completely destroying the map. Naruto stands up and stretches out, "Let's start walking then." Sasuke looks at Naruto and the blond returns a clueless gaze. The raven speaks, "We're not walking like this…"

—

**By the North Gates of Konoha**

—

She stretches her black gloves, making it stick to her hand comfortably. Another girl makes a deep sigh, trying to boost confidence. One guy runs his hand at his dog's fur. The first girl has pink hair and emerald eyes. She is in her ninja attire: red sleeveless shirt, white 'skirt' over tight black shorts, and long boots. (Actually, they are just normal ninja sandals… and the shin guards look like they connect with the sandal.) She looks at her two teammates with ease and excitement about the new mission. The other girl has dark hair and light eyes. She is also in her ninja attire: a loose lilac-white full jacket, dark nicely-hugging pants, and high-strapped heels. She is looking around worriedly… scared of what the mission would be. The only guy has dark hair and eyes… with two inverted triangles decorating his cheeks. He is also in his ninja attire: black jacket, black pants and ninja sandals. He is kneeling down at his dog and carefully running his hand on its fur, waiting for the sensei to come.

"It's a class S mission, right?" The shy girl whispers and the pinky answers, "You don't really have to worry, Hinata. Things will be fine… at least." The guy smirks, keeping his gaze at the sleepy dog, "Yeah, Sakura's right, Hinata. Besides, Godaime won't give us a mission we cannot handle. Right, Akamaru?" The dog barks enthusiastically and then Hinata whispers, "Naruto-kun…"

"Yo!" Kakashi comes with a puff of smoke before them, "I see you're all ready." The three straightens up and looks at Kakashi. The Jonin starts speaking, "Our mission is to… catch Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke… alive." The three twitch and Sakura exclaims, "Capture? But Naruto's not a criminal—"

"Sadly, Sasuke is, Sakura." Kakashi bear serious eyes as the three start to feel tension, "Naruto is helping a fugitive escape the laws of the ninja world. We should catch them before the other nations do. I've just received this mission a while ago and we have confirmed that Naruto and Sasuke are together. The bad news is… the feudal lords have said that they will be giving a reward to the country who can take Naruto to them and they will let this country decide whatever should be done to Sasuke. Sasuke will be executed if ever Konoha won't get them first. So we have to hurry."

"Naruto-kun. Sasuke-kun." Hinata whispers and they will be briefing further details…

—

**In a village in Yu no Kuni**

—

The hunt starts and the two nukenins are on disguise. They are both keeping up their Henge no jutsu (Transformation technique)… Sasuke clinging on his last inches of chakra. Their disguise are two women in capes and traveler yukata sets (Naruto wears a blue one and Sasuke black), wooden sandals and straw hats. Naruto has his long blonde hair in pigtails and Sasuke his hair flowing all the way to his back. They have to change their facial features a little to complete the disguise.

They are already trekking through a village in Yu no Kuni… looking around at every villager they pass by. Required to have a little money along the trip, the two has to do some rackets since they can't just rely on fruits and roots for food… especially in Sasuke's condition. Being unaccustomed to using Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan in a long fight has stripped almost every chakra there is within Sasuke… and he has to regain his chakra somehow. That means real food and good night rests…

Naruto spots a group of thugs that seems to be very vulnerable. He whispers at Sasuke, "Wait inside that alley, Sasuke. We're going to do something." Sasuke does what is said without any complaints and Naruto walks past the thugs… his very beautiful henge catches their attention. Then she flings at them with a very seducing look and her lashes are budging seductively, captivating them in just one look. She waves her finger discreetly as if calling them and telling them to follow her. They do what is suggested and follow her to the same alley where the blond told the raven to wait…

"Henge: Harem no jutsu! (Transformation: Harem Technique!)"

Bloodshed!

—

**Amagousui Yadoya (Sweet Perfume Inn) at a village in Yu no Kuni**

—

Sasuke sits at the edge of the bed and night time will be starting sooner than they expected. They have already eaten decent food for dinner and all they have to do is to resign from the busy world even just for hours. Naruto stretches as he exclaims, "After a long time! This is the first time I've ever sleep in a bed!" Sasuke looks at him and then Naruto sits beside him, "Sorry, Sasuke. This is all we can get from those thugs. I mean, we bought food and clothes…"

"I'm good. I'm going to sleep at the floor. Let's just request for a fu—" Sasuke is about to stand up when Naruto grabs on his arm and the raven looks at the blond. Naruto then smiles, "You're the one who needs to rest the most. You stay here and I'll be asking for a futon. Go on, Sasuke. Sleep tight." The blond stands up after letting go of the arm of his friend. He, still in his henge, opens the door and is about to step out when Sasuke says, with a slight blush, "Fine. Let's share."

The blond closes the door and dispels his henge as soon as Sasuke's dispels on its own due to fatigue. The raven crashes to the bed and Naruto pulls the blankets under Sasuke and latterly spreads it to cover the raven and his side of the bed. Naruto gets under the covers and pulls it to his chest. He then puts his hands behind his head as Sasuke shifts to get to a more comfortable position, lying on his side back-facing Naruto naturally. Then the blond says, "Sooner or later, they'll find us. What are you going to do?"

"I don't mind running away again…" Sasuke just answers and Naruto turns to see Sasuke's back… and remembers that red-white fan that serves as the Uchiha Clan crest that lies on Sasuke's back before. He then squints his eyes in sadness… _'Sasuke, I know how it hurts to be lied to for almost all your life… being manipulated because of that hatred that has eaten up your heart. You even lost your own free will…'_ Naruto closes his eyes and opens them again to stare at the ceiling, _'And giving you another goal that leads you away from hatred is the only thing I can do for you.'_

As soon as he closes his eyes, pictures of Sakura crosses Naruto's mind… wondering what she could be doing right now. Is she happy that peace is back? Or she sad not being able to see Sasuke come back just as promised? Is she sitting at her bed and thinking of the raven? Or is she one of the ninjas that are looking for them? Who does she really want to see more: him or Sasuke? And about Hinata… he hasn't responded to her confession yet… Is she still interested in hearing his answer? Thinking about women sure brought Naruto headaches…

"I wonder if Sasuke's having the same problems…" Naruto has said it aloud as he opens his eyes. He shoots his hands to his mouth to cover it and starts to suffer from cold sweat. Sasuke then whispers, audible enough for Naruto to hear, "Problems in what?" Naruto laughs out with sweat drops running from his head, "I mean, I was just wondering if you're having troubles with women!" Sasuke smirks and says, "All I'm busy about is revenge and that's quoted from you… I don't have time for women."

"Uhh, but I'm still wondering why my oiroke still has no effect on you." Naruto closes his eyes, "If it's just time that you don't have." Sasuke grunts this time and shifts a little like telling Naruto that he wants to sleep for real… so no more nonsensical talks. Naruto turns to his side as well back-facing Sasuke. He then blinks sadly… realizing that his dear picture is supposed to be complete… but it's Kakashi and Sakura that are missing this time…

"I wonder when Team 7 will be together again…"

—

**Amagousui Yadoya… the night is over**

—

Naruto starts to regain consciousness and stirs a little as he sees the sunlight seeping from the window. It's already morning and they have to go. He turns to Sasuke and is about to wake him up when he sees one of the most wonderful things he could have ever seen. No one knows how many times Sasuke could have rolled in his place… making him end up sleeping too near besides Naruto… their noses barely touching that time.

Naruto can feel the raven's hot breath at his face and his eyes can't possibly turn away. He stares at Sasuke face… angelic, peaceful and innocent. Maybe one of the rarest faces he could ever see. Naruto can swear he is just blinking… and a very red blush is running along his cheeks. His lips start trembling and moving on their own… as if trying to kiss the angel. And something else is trying to escape from its prison as well…

Naruto suddenly shoots up the bed and pants as if he has just wakened up from a nightmare. Yes, it is a nightmare in disguise. Naruto has just a feeling of wanting to kiss his bestfriend and he's having a boner just by looking at him with such distance, that nose-touching distance! It's insane and improper… and he's not gay! He covers his face with his hands and breathes deeply to disperse the feeling…

"Naruto…" A soft call sends chills down to Naruto's spine and he hesitates to face the raven who had just called his name. How can such a soothing voice stiffen somebody…? Naruto shakes his head and turns at Sasuke who is looking at him from the distance. He's still laying down there… droopy eyes gaze at him as if begging for something. Ever since that time, Sasuke has greatly changed… his cool and rude attitude, the dark aura, the devilish smirks and everything that makes the raven Sasuke… has disappeared. He has been totally devastated and consumed by revenge and it feels like the raven had just lost his very soul after losing somebody to blame…

Naruto's awkward feeling suddenly gets replaced by sadness and pity… and then he lies back to the bed, making sure he has proper distance from the raven's face, "What's up?" Sasuke sits up and he does as well, "What time is it?" Naruto looks for a clock and it says 8:35… the blond looks at the raven again with a grin, hiding everything that the blond feels, "It's past eight, Sasuke… it's time to go."

[End of Chapter 1]

Seriously, I'm aching to publish this fic… but then again, this genre is not my forte. Anyway, let me venture and practice until I get things in my own taste of perfection! ^^ So please help me and review. Tell me what you think… constructive criticism is very much appreciated, comments are very much welcome… and flames— wait let me get a bucket of water so I have something to splash you with.

Thank you for reading… I hope you'll be back for the next chapters and eventually reach the end. ^^

Madara: Good, I won't be in this crap…

Rei: Aw, yeah… but I made Naruto and Sasuke kick your ass!

Madara: Shut up, you stupid girl…

Rei: For you, I will! *heart-eyes* Oh, Madara! You'll always be ONE of my beloveds!

Madara: Tch, more like beloved **toys**…

**PREVIEW… CHAPTER 2: THE CHASE**

"I see them!" Hinata and her comrades run towards the direction where Naruto and Sasuke have headed, "They're going in the women's hot springs!" Sakura then blurts and blushes, "What! It must be Naruto's idea!" Kiba yells with his face red as well, "There's no way I'm going in there!" Kakashi then summons Pakkun and orders him and the two girls, "Pakkun, Sakura, Hinata… you look for them inside. We'll ambush them as soon as they get out." Pakkun sniffs and sneezes with all those perfumes coming from the springs, "If we can inform you of their position before they escape, that is."


	2. The Chase

WTF! A Shounen-ai ending for Naruto Shippuuden!

I just can't wait! It's just now that I have read about it! ^^

(I have always known that MK has a taste for Shounen-ai… otherwise, Naruto wouldn't be so hint-filled.)

It's Sasuke and Naruto forever! ^o^

Naruto likes Sakura and Sakura like Sasuke but Sasuke has **special** feelings for Naruto!

Hey! :o That makes Sasuke… oh gawd!

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN NARUTO! AND I'M REALLY HAPPY IT'S A SHOUNEN-AI STORY!**

**WARNINGS: I MIGHT TAKE MK'S SHOUNEN-AI TO THE NEXT LEVEL OF IT… AND MY WEAKNESS, HUMOR!**

**I JUST DECIDED TO ADD UP NECERSSARY THINGS AND IGNORE THE OTHERS… FOR THE SAKE OF MY PLOT! XD**

—

**Mountainous Areas in Yu no Kuni, near the Battle Grounds**

**Flashback**

—

Naruto and Sasuke are panting… utterly exhausted from the long fight they are going through. Naruto then straightens and opens his arms, "Let's just stop this, Sasuke. This fight can be inevitable… and we're both going to die after all. " Sasuke tries to move but he ends up falling on his knees. Naruto walks up to him slowly, dragging his feet to the raven that tries to sit up at least. His Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan is taking a big toll on his body and his body seems to start resigning from its functions… "You said you will take all my hatred… now, TAKE THIS!"

He stands up and makes a Chidori with the final drops of his chakra and tries to attack Naruto with it, "Die with your own foolish ideas!" But Naruto doesn't flinch… as if he will be taking it wholeheartedly like he claims to. Sasuke runs to him and is about to hit him with a Chidori… when the lightning ball vanishes and his body involuntarily falls forward. Fatigue has eaten up everything and he's too weak to regain his footing. Naruto catches him and lays him down, "Sasuke!"

"Why are you still here, Naruto? Aren't you supposed to leave and fight Madara to be a hero again? You wanted to be the Hokage, am I wrong? You've taken the word 'friend' too far… and it's too late to change anything now…" Sasuke whispers and Naruto holds him like a dying friend, "I am not worthy of being a Hokage if I can't save my friend, Sasuke. I thought I have already told you… and it's not too late, Sasuke. We can still change things… just believe me."

The place begins to shake… as a result of their battle. The foundations have grown weak and it will collapse anytime. After looking around for a while, Naruto then carries Sasuke in bridal style and jumps from rock to rock to find a more stable place. The whole place starts to collapse and it has led the blond to a high formidable rock with a flat top. Sasuke stares at Naruto's face… filled with determination and all. He watches the blond, his face unchanging and never running out of hope. He smiles and closes his eyes…

'_Maybe I did miss something… you're…'_

**NARUTO: SAIGAI TO AIJO**

**REI HARUNO –SAKURA NO IMOOTO**

**CHAPTER 2: THE CHASE**

—

**Amagousui Yadoya, Amagousui no Sato**

—

Sasuke takes a deep breath and Naruto gets on with his henge. With clothes from yesterday, the blonde traveler calls her comrade, "Let's go, Sasuke." Sasuke gets off the bed after flipping the covers off his body. He then walks a little and starts to stagger and Naruto has to catch him again, "Whoa! Sasuke, are you growing weaker?" Sasuke regains his footing and swats Naruto's hand much to the blond's surprise, "You don't have to catch me every time." A pink tint runs at his porcelain cheeks and it fails to stay invisible from Naruto's eyes. Naruto seems to get dumbfounded… _'Why is he blushing? Can it be…?'_

_Sasuke turns to him after girlishly hooking his hair behind his ear and smiles sweetly at him like a shyly seducing girl, "Sorry, Naruto." He makes a girlish giggle with a red blush now painting his face, "Just weak ankles for now…" Wink._ Naruto shoots his hands at his mouth and he suddenly looks like he's going to puke, _'First, Sai. Then, Kakashi-sensei… now, Sasuke! What in the world is happening!'_

He then turns around and places a hand on his chin, _'And yeah, two girls have just confessed their loves for me… and there are a lots of them that I have left where I have met them.'_ Pictures of Sakura, Hinata and a lot more girls that he has helped over the years runs across his mind and then he then develops a foxy grin, _'Maybe, I'm more famous than Sasuke when it comes to girls now… and even guys are…' _His face sours at the latter comment but quickly recovers from it, _'I'm getting a lot more charismatic than I thought. Fufufu…'_

Sasuke pouts a little at the side… knowing that Naruto did see that blush. He sighs with annoyance and decides to do his henge. Once done, he feels his stomach rumbling again. Another sigh leaves his lips. He then hears Naruto smug chuckling in the background. He looks at the blond guy and frowns as he hears him chuckling about his… well, perverted thoughts. The raven traveler clutches his fist… takes a deep breath…

Smack!

"Ouw!" Naruto cries and Sasuke then glares at the blond, "Stop thinking about something else and let's go." The raven walks away and out the room. The blonde massages her head and rubs the sore lump on his head, _'Stop thinking about something __**else**__ and let's go. Can he tell I'm thinking about—?'_

_Sasuke is waiting for him outside and then he turns with a jealous pout and budges his henge's lashes to say with a feeling of jealousy, "Don't think about something else." He turns around and holds his shoulders as he draws his face near the blonde's, "Just think about me…"_ Naruto turns violet and acts like puking at the side, _'I can't imagine Sasuke will be like that! I must be dreaming…'_

—

**Amagousui Yadoya Reception**

—

"Oh, leaving already, miladies?" The receptionist asks the two and Naruto smiles, "Yes, we're in a hurry. We wish we can stay longer though." The receptionist then smiles and tries to beg them to stay, "Oh, have you been to our famous Amagousui Onsen (Sweet Perfume Hot Springs)? You'll surely feel the nicest relaxation in there! And yes, there will be a festival later maybe you can stay for a—" Naruto is about to refuse when Sasuke tugs his arm and makes him face him. The blond widens his eyes and then the raven says, "We can easily escape them if we can use the crowd for our advantage. They'll probably send—" Sasuke raises a brow as he notices that Naruto's looking at him different… as if disgusted. Sasuke hisses at the blond as he glares and _blushes a little_, "Why are you eyeing at me like that?"

"N-Nothing." The blond answers and then Sasuke comes to the receptionist to say that they're just going to eat outside and will be returning and consuming their remaining paid hours. The raven feels weak all of a sudden and so he decides to somehow lean on the counter as he waits confirmation from the receptionist and listen to her babbling about the famous hot springs. Naruto then shifts his eyes from Sasuke's raven head down to his henge's dark yukata… and to his ass… that seems to be a little protruding since he's leaning at the counter…

A familiar feeling…

Naruto turns away and then looks outside, _'What the fuck is this? Sasuke's starting to… no, it can't be like that!'_ Naruto gulps and then watches Sasuke approach him after some seconds. The raven walks up to him and discreetly tugs Naruto's arm to just squeeze it in annoyance, "Let's just buy some food and go when the hot springs festival starts. That will keep them busy in hunting down our scents. And stop looking at me like that."

—

**Amagousui no Sato (Sweet Perfume Village) Gates**

—

Sakura examines the gates and Kiba sniffs around and confirms, "No doubt. Sasuke and Naruto did come this way. It's a little faint though… maybe they came here last night." Sakura clutches a fist and turns to Kiba, "Let's go. Maybe we can catch up with them." Kiba nods and then Kakashi hums a little, "Hmmmm. Hinata, can you find them with your byakugan?"

"Byakugan!" Hinata activates her byakugan with her hand seals and looks around. She deactivates it with a blink and shakes her head, speaking with disappointment, "I can't find them. But maybe if we will go inside…" Sakura walks ahead and Kiba looks at the jonin and co-chuunin. Kakashi nods and they walk in the village…

"Oh! Welcome to Amagousui no Sato! Here, take this! That's a little set of freebies from the Amagousui Onsen! Please enjoy your stay!" A random girl goes to them and hands them a small light pouch. She then starts talking, "We only celebrate once in two years! Oh, you're so lucky!" Then a mature sexy lady seductively joins the random girl, "It's too early for the festival, why don't you stay at the Amagousui Yadoya for the mean time?" She smiles and Kakashi starts gazing at her. Sakura clears her throat and asks the two, "Have you seen a blonde and a raven-haired person that came around here last night?"

The two gazes at each other and the mature lady flicks her long hair, the silver-haired man anticipating another sexy smile from her which she willingly gives, "Uh. We have two people who seem to fit your description but…" She winks at Kakashi and then the guy clears his throat. "Why don't we go then? After all, we didn't _sleep_ a bit last night." The woman chuckles and Kakashi walks ahead, letting the woman snuggle his arm. The random girl nods enthusiastically and says as she leads them, "Hai! This way please!"

The three chuunin look at each other and Sakura bears bored eyes, "I can't believe he'll do that in times like this." Hinata chuckles nervously at a shy manner, "W-We have to continue looking for them." Kiba sniffs again and gazes at the direction they are going, "The faint smell is getting stronger. It's possible that they are still here…"

—

**At some part of the Yu no Kuni forested areas**

**Flashback**

—

'_Naruto goes to training before the war breaks out… and that is the last time I have ever seen him.'_ Sakura seems to get lost in deep thought while they are jumping branch to branch towards wherever Kiba picks up their faint scents, _'Sasuke grew more hostile after that encounter in Tetsu no Kuni (Iron Country). Is running away what Naruto meant by 'dying'? Is disappearing from the eyes of the people what you call 'death', Naruto? Being unheard of ever again?'_

"_We're both gon'na die!" _Sakura recalls what Naruto has said that day… the very last day she has seen Sasuke… and that very day Naruto and Sasuke pledged for a death match. And her being so lost in thought has resulted into an accident. She absentmindedly rams herself against a big branch, "Aargh!" She groans loudly, earning the other three's attentions instantly. Hinata cries as they all go down and try to catch her, "Sakura-san!"

Kakashi successfully catches Sakura and lets her cough for air at the ground later. She then grasps to breathe after the little stunt while clutching at her pained stomach. Kakashi tells her at a voice not loud and enough for her to hear despite her loud panting, "Sakura, you better stay focused. Getting worked up about it won't take us to them any closer." She nods and rises with the help from Hinata, "Sorry, Kakashi-sensei."

"Kakashi-sensei." Kiba calls their attention and the jonin looks and sees the chuunin approaching a place behind the bushes. The other three follows him and he unveils a place… with a dirt-extinguished bonfire, some loose soil, and a perfectly hidden shade. Kakashi walks to the loose soil and brushes his hands against it, "This must be used to draw a map." He looks around to see a pair of sticks… and summons Pakkun, "Pakkun, see if those sticks has their smell on them."

"Sure." Pakkun sniffs and says as the group gathers round, "It smells like sweet potatoes… and the smell of Sasuke and Naruto are definitely on them. They must have gone here." Kakashi looks at everyone around him… Sakura says with utter determination, "They must be near." _'Naruto… Sasuke…'_ She clutches her fist…

'_We're almost there.'_

—

**Amagousui Yadoya**

—

Sasuke and Naruto are at their rented room and are eating the food they have bought. Like planned, they have to wait for the opening of the festival to be able to use some decoy scents and escape the ninjas after them. With that being said, they are fully aware that those ninjas are close by so they can't just eat out there… but sadly that fact comes in second priority…

"Don't you have anything else to eat?" Sasuke makes an undue comment and the happily-slurping Naruto gets a little angry, "What's wrong with that! At least I'm eating something much better than tomatoes and onigiris!" Sasuke glares at him and murmurs loud enough for the blond to hear, "That's why you never think and just rely on your stupid impulses." Naruto then points his chopsticks at Sasuke and blurts, probably some noodles will be crawling out from his mouth, "Why don't you just shut up!"

Sasuke smirks and continues eating again, taking a bite from his rice balls. Naruto then resumes eating and twitches within, _'Too think about it, he's trying to strike up a conversation every now and then…' Sasuke suddenly starts talking again, "So tell me, Naruto. I can guess you have left Sakura alone finally…" He smiles shyly and blushes as he giggles, "Are you open for a new love now?"_

Naruto involuntarily bursts and it splashes at Sasuke's face. The blond coughs out some naughty noodles and chokes for air at his thought and Sasuke is throwing a death glare at him. The raven then wipes his face with a towel and Naruto pants at his miserable thinking, _'Oh fuck… this can't be happening.'_

"Seriously, what are you always thinking about?" Sasuke offers him some water and Naruto takes it, pink tint running at his tan cheeks as he twists his lips, "Uhh, nothing. Just girls…" _'I want to see his re—' _Sasuke then looks at the floor and continues wiping the ramen stock off himself, voice with a little disappointment, "I see." Naruto makes another burst and then Sasuke yells angrily at him, "What the fuck is wrong with you!"

Naruto then stands up and points an accusing finger at the raven, "YOU'RE GOING CRAZY! THAT'S WHAT'S WRONG!" Sasuke grows his eyes wide and demands, "Hey, keep it down!" Naruto continues yelling, "FIRST, YOU'RE ACTING ALL POWER-HUNGRY AND THEN YOU GO MEEK! THEN THE NEXT THING I KNOW IS THAT YOU'RE ACTING STRANGER THAN BEFORE!"_ 'I can understand that's he's getting all unstable from everything that has happened… but this is more than I—'_

Sasuke jumps at Naruto, slamming him at the floor, and the blond yelps for that. Sasuke sits above him and covers his mouth, "Shut up, you dobe!" Naruto starts struggling and the blond grabs Sasuke wrists and takes his hands off his mouth, "Hey what are you trying to do!"

"Just shut up, dobe!" Sasuke starts to blush again and Naruto gets some strength to do a rabid turn and put Sasuke under him. Naruto ends up above them and he slams Sasuke's arms at the floor. Sasuke starts blushing heavily again as Naruto nears his face to the raven's, "Neh, Sasuke… why are you blushing every now and then? You've been like that ever since this morning… is that an… effect… of…"

Naruto starts to run out of words as he stares deeply at Sasuke's new eyes… those new eyes that lack hatred and revenge but is evident of annoyance and… temptation? Naruto twitches as Sasuke stops struggling a little… and the blond starts getting nearer…

—

**Amagousui Yadoya Reception —D Amagousui no Sato Premises**

—

Sakura looks around the strange ambience of the inn as they walk inside the place. '_Typical for hot spring inns…'_ she says to herself and looks out the window that shows an overlooking view of the village. Everyone is getting fired up in the opening of the festival and she sees some people putting some somewhat considered as ninja garments. She curls her lips and then Kakashi gathers them round again, "Everyone." They talk about splitting to make the hunt easier… but then a sudden crash echoes around the whole inn. The shinobis run upstairs and then the receptionist yells, "You forgot your keys!"

Sakura hurries towards the origin of the sound when another loud thud comes again. Kiba slowly approaches her and whispers, "I can't be mistaken. It's them…" Hinata uses her byakugan and shoots her hands at her mouth. Sakura picks the action as a bad thing and so she runs and slams open the door…

"What the…" Sasuke and Naruto looks at a freezing Sakura at the door… The other three peeks without touching Sakura and Kiba swears he could have puked. Hinata nearly hyperventilated and Kakashi… just gazing at them…

She has sacrificed helping the people… and she has three sleepless nights. She has endured that crash just to catch up with them… and what awaits her? Seeing the two of them at the floor… one above the other, wrists restrained and legs open? No… just no way.

"Happy 35th foundation to Amagousui no Sato!"

Loud gongs!

"Shanaroo!"

A big blast!

"Sasuke!" Naruto gets off the raven as the floor starts collapsing and the two nukenins jump out the window… just as the gong sounds through the festival again. The people gaze at the scenes to come as the two ends up at the so-called stage that is roughly a roof of a long wall across the inn. Sakura follows them through the hole and chases them to the stage, gathering enough chakra to coat her fists with. Her eyes get teary for all the pain and denial that conquered her… she's more than heartbroken.

"I've been through a lot!" She throws devastating punches to Naruto but the blond goes in his Kyuubi mode to block her punches. "And that's all you're going to show me!" Naruto blurts at every hit, completely unfocused and trying not to hurt her, "Wait, Sakura! You got it all wrong!" She throws some more punches and then Sasuke yells from behind, "Naruto!" the blond jumps away and the raven fires some Housenka flowers at them. However, Hinata jumps before Sakura and deflects the flames with a swirl.

The raven collapses for spending some chakra he barely regains and the Naruto goes to his side, "Sasuke!" Kiba and Akamaru then approaches them with a Ga tsu ga and Naruto forms a Rasengan… only to pop it as the two gets near enough and send them away with the blast. Sadly, Sasuke gets thrown off as well and then Naruto catches him bridal style in mid-air and then runs in a much faster pace. Sakura then runs as she molds much more chakra at her fist and punches the wall, bringing it down as the winds woven by the force breaks it along the way, "Come back here!"

Sasuke looks behind them as he clasps a hand at the blond's shoulder and sees the collapsing wall, "The wall is collapsing!" Naruto then jumps out of the way of the harsh winds and starts jumping from roof to roof. Sakura pants in fatigue and Hinata goes to Kiba as he and his dog shakes off the dizziness. Kakashi goes to Sakura and says, "We have to catch them before Sasuke regains his strength." The pinky nods and runs ahead as Hinata and Kiba runs with Kakashi…

Leaving the people in awe. A kid even drops her lollipop.

—

**Amagousui no Sato streets –D Amagousui Onsen**

—

Naruto is still holding Sasuke and the raven squints to see the Konoha shinobis trailing after them. Naruto then says, "They have Kiba and Hinata with them. Henges and hiding won't work… do you have a plan?" Sasuke looks around and sees the hot springs nearby. He then looks at the pursuers and then he says, "Let's go to the hot springs. We'll use the scent of the perfumes to distract their noses… and for their eyes…" He looks at Naruto who's glancing at him as the blond jumps from roof to roof, "We just need to get out of a Byakugan's radius as soon as possible."

Naruto then changes direction and heads for the hot springs. He then performs a henge and turns the two of them into females as they jump in the boundary. "I see them!" Hinata yells as she detects them while out of her sight. The shinobis run towards the direction where Naruto and Sasuke have headed, "They're going in the women's hot springs!" Sakura then blurts and blushes, "What! It must be Naruto's idea! That big idiot!" Kiba yells with his face red as well, "There's no way I'm going in there!" Kakashi then summons Pakkun and orders him and the two girls, "Pakkun, Sakura, Hinata… you look for them inside. We'll ambush them as soon as they get out." Pakkun sniffs and sneezes with all those perfumes coming from the springs, "If we can inform you of their position before they escape, that is."

"What's wrong, Pakkun-san?" Hinata asks as they get nearer in closing in the target place. The dog sneezes and shakes his head, "The perfumes in the women's hot springs are much stronger than the other side. And the smell is distracting me. They must have thought about it… the talkative receptionist must have told them about the perfumes." Kakashi then looks at the tandem that gets affected by the smell as well. He looks at Sakura and Hinata and says, "Be careful, it seems to me that Sasuke must placed a genjutsu trap on the place."

"Let's just try and ambush them, sensei." Kiba pinches his nose and covers his dog's nose and the two girls go in as the males go all the way around to all possible exits. Sakura and Hinata land at the water and the women stare at them. Sakura run across the water as well as what Hinata is doing, "I don't know what kind of genjutsu he placed on us but…"

"Iiyaaaah!" The women scream and start throwing things for them to destroy. Hinata momentarily gazes down and sees her unlikely reflection, "The genjutsu is on the women not on us. We appear as men to them, Sakura-san." Sakura curses beneath her breath and continues destroying all thrown objects, "Why are they desperately running away from me! Shanaroo!"

At a bench, Sasuke is resting for a while, struggling to keep up with the genjutsu, and Naruto has his hand at his shoulder to supply him chakra. He then twitches and then the two run off towards the men's hot springs, Sasuke setting another genjutsu trap at the place with his sharingan. He falls down again and Naruto carries him piggyback (much better than bridal style), "Sasuke, don't push yourself too far."

"Wait…" Sasuke yells and looks at a direction. Naruto then runs to the place with their henges on and towards the women's hot springs… just after Hinata and Sakura has cleared out the path and have gone through the place. Sasuke then breaks free from Naruto and jumps to the water, grabbing Naruto's collar in the process. The two submerges at the water for a moment and Naruto looks at Sasuke's weak and exhausted face. Their eyes then met and then Sasuke emerges from the water, "We've stayed long enough to have the… smell on us for a while. Let's get going."

"Uh." Naruto nods and they run out of the hot spring and walk out the entrance, clear from the two other shinobis. Then they run off away… finally getting away from the radius. Back to the second genjutsu, Sakura and Hinata are getting mobbed by hardcore fan girls, appearing like half-naked matinee actors to their eyes, and they do some Kawarimi (Substitution) to get away. The girls are looking for them when the genjutsu breaks on its own and they wonder about everything.

Hinata looks around and turns around to see a kunai struck at the wall with a seal and a tag. Hinata pulls it off and the running figure she senses disappears. She whimpers, "There's a lot of genjutsu traps set on this place. To be able to perform them in his condition, Sasuke-kun must be really exhausted by now." Sakura then grinds her teeth and punches the wall with her all, creating a huge crater, "Damn idiots!" She then starts to tear and Hinata tries to console her.

'_Desperately running after someone who runs away from you… now I know what you have been feeling all along… Naruto.'_

[End of Chapter 2]

It took me four months to update this and I just can't help but to laugh out at the thought that it'll take me long enough to update once more. But I will try to shorten the delay… hoping to get a better schedule than what I have right now. So did you enjoy the next chapter! I'm already making advancements on the main pairing and I can't help but to get proud of myself for improving in the action part. XD! Believe me… I suck so much in that field.

**PREVIEW… CHAPTER 3**

"Naruto-san needs to be treated like a lord. He is the hero that saved the world." She then caresses the pillow as if it's the hero himself, "It's natural for someone who adores him to do so. You don't have to get cautious around her. Don't act like she's a threat." The raven grimaces at her actions and looks out the window… only to find the blond with the annoying girl at the yard, helping her out with the laundry. She's flirting and he knows it very much… clutching the poor sill to destruction. The princess walks to him and wraps her arm around his shoulder like a male friend with an advice, "However, if you're getting jealous… get rid of that annoying Fuuma Sasame."


End file.
